


then I will take the chain from off the door

by fandom_All_Avengers, remontada



Series: WTF Avengers plus 2019 || тексты 2 lvl [13]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 04:21:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17542583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_All_Avengers/pseuds/fandom_All_Avengers, https://archiveofourown.org/users/remontada/pseuds/remontada
Summary: Пост-Гражданка. К Пеппер приходит неожиданный гость.





	then I will take the chain from off the door

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [then I will take the chain from off the door](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6812551) by [thecarlysutra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecarlysutra/pseuds/thecarlysutra). 



Пеппер листает список пропущенных звонков. Тони, Тони, Тони. Он оставляет пустые сообщения на автоответчике: остается на линии, пока звучит ее голос, но вешает трубку, когда приходит его черед говорить.  
  
Пеппер вслушивается в дыхание Тони на записях пока боль в груди не становится невыносимой, и не может заставить себя удалить эти сообщения.  
  
Она старается избегать новостей, но их поток не прекращается. Это на всех каналах, во всех газетных заголовках, в перешептывании сотрудников Старк Индастриз, что эхом отдается в ушах, когда она идет по коридорам. Впрочем, пока всем хватало ума не заговаривать с ней о происходящем напрямую. Ее ассистент отказывается от любых интервью, Хэппи ни слова не говорит о Тони, но сообщает об изменениях в состоянии Роуди и приставил к ней дополнительную охрану. По большей части Пеппер не возражает, но только не в квартире. По ночам телохранители наблюдают за домом из темных седанов с другой стороны улицы.  
  
Но в ее безопасности все равно находится брешь.  
  
Пеппер запирает дверь, сбрасывает обувь. Неслышно ступая, босиком проходит в гостиную с туфлями в руках. Ей стоило бы поесть, но она игнорирует кухню и сразу направляется в спальню. Щелкает выключателем и проходит мимо кровати к шкафу, чтобы поставить туда свои шпильки. И только повернувшись, чтобы расстелить постель, наконец замечает нарушительницу, которая сидит за туалетным столиком и смотрит на нее.   
  
По венам разливается страх. Наташа ждет, пока она успокоится, и поднимается.  
  
— Наташа! Ты меня напугала.  
  
Наташа поднимает бровь.  
  
— В мои обязанности стук в дверь не входит.  
  
Пеппер вздыхает, чувствуя, как пульс постепенно успокаивается.  
  
— Тебя Тони прислал?  
  
Она знает ответ еще до того, как Наташа возводит глаза к потолку. Тони не присылал ей ничего с момента   
расставания, это также не похоже на него, как и молчание.  
  
— Тогда что ты здесь делаешь?  
  
Наташа смотрит в сторону. Она проводит ладонью по полированной крышке столика, на ее пальцах остаются крошечные частицы пудры и румян.  
  
— Тебе стоит обновить свою косметику.  
  
— Наташа.  
  
Наташа смотрит на нее в ответ. Взгляд ее тверд. Пеппер помнит Натали Рашман: этот взгляд был, вероятно, единственным, что Наташа не могла спрятать.  
  
— Сортировка раненых, — наконец произносит она.  
  
Пеппер хмурится.  
  
— Я в порядке.  
  
— И с чего бы тебе быть не в порядке? — беспечно спрашивает Наташа. И добавляет: — Кто сказал, что речь о тебе?  
  
Она трет большой и указательный пальцы друг об друга, размазывая румяна.  
  
Плечи Пеппер опускаются.  
  
— Ты можешь остаться. Чувствуй себя как дома.  
  


***

  
Наташе требуется совсем немного места. Иногда, отвлекшись, Пеппер забывает, что она не одна.  
Пеппер держится от Наташиных дел как можно дальше. Очевидно, та что-то планирует: разговаривает по телефону на разных языках, делает отметки на карте, такие же загадочные для Пеппер, как расчеты Тони. Она может найти смысл в картинах Джули Мерету, но диаграммы Наташи и чертежи Тони выглядят как математические задачи, за которыми ничего не стоит. Пеппер смотрит на мир совсем по-другому.  
  
Все Наташины пожитки умещаются в рюкзаке. А еще у нее с собой есть бронированный футляр, длинный и черный. Пеппер могла бы предположить, что там лежит что-то вроде трубы, но это Наташа, она наверняка держит в нем нечто с боевой мощью посерьезнее. Кейс хранится под диваном, подальше от глаз.  
  
Пеппер листает журнал звонков. Слушает сообщения Тони. Ведет совещания. Пожимает множество рук. Каждое утро перед рассветом сразу после душа приходит за кофе, чтобы обнаружить в гостиной бодрствующую Наташу, занятую своими непонятными делами.  
  


***

  
Роуди выходит из больницы. Исследовательский отдел организует доставку на его имя, но Пеппер не поддается искушению прочесть отчет о расходах. Она даже не смотрит на адрес, потому что тогда ей станет понятно, где сейчас Тони. Лучше, если у нее не будет его координат, и Тони в ее воображении будет просто парить где-то в космосе.  
  
Мысли перепрыгивают на нью-йоркские записи, где Тони медленно падает из червоточины, и Пеппер приходится напомнить себе, что нужно дышать.  
  
Наташа исчезает на несколько дней без предупреждения: однажды утром Пеппер включает свет на кухне, пока перколятор готовит кофе, и не находит там Наташу. Когда вечером она возвращается домой, Наташи по-прежнему нет. Пеппер заглядывает под диван и обнаруживает, что футляр тоже исчез.   
  
Три дня спустя она приходит на кухню за кофе и вновь видит Наташу, которая стирает одежду в раковине, наполненной розоватой пеной. Пеппер повидала достаточно окровавленных вещей, пока жила с Железным Человеком, так что ей все понятно. Сначала она хочет спросить у Наташи, что случилось, осмотреть и перевязать ее. Но она останавливает себя, больше это не ее задача.  
  
Наташа оборачивается к ней, Пеппер приподнимает кружку вверх.  
  
— Кофе?  
  


***

  
У Наташи на скуле проступает синяк. Пеппер думает о том, как фиксировала сломанные пальцы Тони, о перевязках после операции на сердце. О том, как после Афганистана погрузила руку в его грудь, как ее кулак прижался к металлической перегородке над его сердцем, когда она сжала в руке провода и потянула. Он мог умереть прямо тогда. Она могла убить Тони, его сердце останавливалось в каких-то сантиметрах от ее пальцев.  
  
Пеппер тяжело сглатывает и предлагает Наташе консилер.   
  


***

  
Наташа приобретает нижнее белье. Черное кружево подчеркивает ее формы, прозрачные черные чулки, облегающие ноги, держатся благодаря кружевным подвязкам и вопреки законам физики. Она ходит по квартире, будто в доспехах, завивает волосы и красит губы помадой искусно и точно, как опытный мастер.  
  
Наташа застегивает молнию на шелковом платье. Прижимает пальцы к горлышку маленького пузырька «Русской кожи» и наносит духи туда, где под кожей бьется пульс. Туфли на каблуках стоят у двери по стойке “смирно”. Ей нужно ожерелье, и Пеппер открывает шкатулку с украшениями. Надушенные пальцы Наташи медленно скользят над рядами простых серег и серебряных цепочек, циркония и бриллиантов размером с булавочную головку. Отдельно лежит ожерелье с красным камнем на цепочке, в которую вплетены кусочки шрапнели, — на черном бархате в нижнем ящике.  
  
Наташа прижимает кончик указательного пальца к завитку из шрапнели. Пеппер помнит, как ожерелье лежало у нее на груди. Тони позаботился о том, чтобы смертоносные осколки были утоплены в серебро и украшены бриллиантами и никогда не могли бы ее ранить. Она пытается представить, каково было Тони жить с кусками металла, стремящимися добраться до его сердца, и впервые ей это удается.  
  
Наташа закрывает шкатулку. Она выбирает простую серебряную цепочку и подает ее Пеппер, чтобы та застегнула украшение на ее шее.  
  


***

  
Пеппер не ждет Наташиного возвращения. Просто в последние дни ей не спится. Наташа тихо проходит по квартире, луч желтого света освещает ее, и она исчезает в ванной. Пеппер садится на кровати, наблюдая через неплотно закрытую дверь, как Наташа избавляется от кудрей, стирает с лица косметику, а потом открывает дверь и улыбается ей. Она расстегивает цепочку, удерживая ее за один конец, и говорит:  
  
— Спасибо.  
  


***

  
Пеппер сидит в гостиной на кресле, повернувшись спиной к телевизору. Со своего места она видит под диваном Наташин кейс.  
  
Пеппер думает о броне, выстроившейся вдоль стен в лаборатории Тони. Она помнит, как 42-я модель приняла ее в свои объятья, когда в Малибу вокруг них рушился их дом. Она помнит то, как своим телом закрыла Тони от несущих разрушение вертолетов, и то, что он совсем не казался напуганным, когда она спасла его. Тони выглядел почти умиротворенным, как будто он только и ждал чего-то подобного с тех самых пор, как военный джип исчез с дороги.   
  
Она сказала тогда: «Я прикрою». «Это я прикрыл».  
  
Телефон звонит. Пеппер смотрит, как фотография Тони на экране становится все ярче.  
  
Она принимает вызов, подносит телефон к уху и ждет.


End file.
